


Laszlo & John - Cherish You (Fanvid)

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm literally sinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Ok... I definitely have a problem. I literally can't stop vidding these two.Send help.





	Laszlo & John - Cherish You (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... I definitely have a problem. I literally can't stop vidding these two.
> 
> Send help.

 

 

[John/Laszlo - Cherish You](https://youtu.be/1VMHAswuTF4) 

 


End file.
